Teardrop Faction
A group made by Honeysocks. Please ask for any characters to be put in. More information will be gradually added, but as of now, it's somewhat complete. Basic Information The Teardrop Faction is a smaller organization of assassins, murderers, and overall criminals. Based and founded in West Nightcry, this faction contains around 50 elites and 100 workmen. The TF has a very strict membership policy, and disobeying their rules or policy will result in execution or exile. They are paid to kill in various ways: poisoning, death by blade or firearm, faked suicide, and many other crooked techniques, all varying in price. Kidnapping is not usually their forte, but will do so upon request with a fee. To show membership, you must be scarred on a certain limb with a blade, according to your current rank. Plummeting or climbing in rank will result in more scarrings on different limbs. Membership Policy # The subject in question must have committed at least 2 homicides or 6 aided homicides. # If the subject is a descendant of an elite, they are automatically permitted membership. # If the subject refuses to receive the scarrings, they shall be exiled. # If the subject attempts to scar themselves alone, they shall be executed. # If the subject betrays the Teardrop Faction, they shall be executed. # Only Elites are permitted to invite members to the organization. Members Format: Elites, Generals, Workmen User Name Gender, Main Strength Cadets User Name Gender, Parent, Main Strength __ Elites: The highest rank, and the smallest umbrella rank. Makes all decisions and deals with outsiders, and hosts scarring rituals. Bears a mark on their chest. [Honeysocks] Lacreta Female, Skilled in combat and battle tactics [Honeysocks] HeartWrencher Male, Skilled in dealership between organizations and controlling large crowds [Bullfrog]'' Steel Male, Skilled in torture and brainwashing' __ ''Dictators: The higher-ranking generals of the Faction. Controls crucial operations. Bears a mark on their tail. '[RainbowMist] Ringo Male, Skilled in shooting ask to add __ Upper Cadets: Dragonets of the Elites or highly skilled. Training to become leaders. Bears a mark on the back of either wrist (foreleg) [Honeysocks] Loam (posing as Mud-Sand), Female, Supposedly the child of Lacreta, Skilled in talon-to-talon combat and persuasion [Bullfrog] Pressure Skywing, Female, Taken in due to Loam and Lacreta recognizing her skills, Wields the power of a Firescales ''[RainbowMist] ''Taka Male, Taken in when he killed 2 Workmen trying to attack his fox, Skilled with the bare-bones of general asassination __ Swayers: The lower-ranking generals of the Faction. Works alongside Dictators and controls smaller operations. Bears a mark on their forehead. '' ask to add __ ''Workmen: The largest umbrella class, and the most populated. Assassinates and kidnaps under command. Bears a mark on their back. ask to add __ Lower Cadets: Dragonets of the Workmen and less skilled, training to become assassins. Lowest rank. Bears a mark on either wrist. (back legs) '' '[''[Enigma]]' Beetle Male, Silt (Unlisted Workman), Skilled in assassinations with the use of toxic gases [Day] ''Dystopia ''with some Seawing, Male, Startamer (Former Workman), Skilled with hindsight [Ice] Patch Male, Swift (Unlisted Workman), Skilled at tracking Category:Groups Category:Content (Honeysuckle The Rainwing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Mature Content